Aegis/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Standby complete. Good morning! Joint operation battle. Here we go!'' Battle Quotes * "Joint operation battle! Here we go!" (Beginning battle) * "Firing!" (using 7th-Gen Blast Gatling) * "Gatling!" (using 7th-Gen Blast Gatling) * "Fire everything!" ''(using Pandora Missile Launcher) * ''"Persona!" * "Athena!" * "Now!" * "I summon thee!" * "Please go!" * "Launching deployed!" * "My armor!" (Taking damage) * "Heavy damage!" (Taking damage) * "Severe impact!" (Taking damage) * "Guarding!" (Defending) * "Evasion!" (recovering) * "No problem!" (recovering) * "Maximum speed!" (Using Orgia Gauge) * "High mobility!" (Using Orgia Gauge) * "Assault!" (Following up in Distortion Skill Duo) * "This is the end!" (Following up in Distortion Skill Duo) * "Firing everything!" (initiating Astral Skill, Heritage Liberator: Paladion) * "Final sequence!" (initiating Astral Skill, Heritage Liberator: Paladion) * "This is goodbye! Fire! Final Break! N-Necessary cooldown...!" (during Astral Skill, Heritage Liberator: Paladion) * "Paladion numbers... set! Maximum Charge Liberator! I've... overheated!" (during Astral Skill, Heritage Liberator: Paladion) * "Target silenced. Go, team!" (Victory) * "I have more work I must attend to. If you'll excuse me..." (Victory) Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Aegis: I'll have you watch my blind spot. :Ragna: You better not shoot me with that thing. Iron Tager :Aegis: Let's go, Tager! Maximum power! :Tager: Quick and decisive. I like it. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Aegis: Minerva-san, it is a pleasure to meet you! : Celica: I'm so glad you're making friends, Minerva! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: Our opponents look tough. Think we got this Aegis? :Aegis: No problem! I will use my full power from the start of the match. Mitsuru Kirijo : Aegis: I have a new objective: intercepting and eliminating the targets. : Mitsuru: No need to hold back. I expect good things from you. Akihiko Sanada : Akihiko: Aegis, your technique hasn't slipped a bit. : Aegis: Of course. I'm doing great. : Akihiko: Then we'll have no problem. Elizabeth : Aegis: Our opponents' combined output is predicted at 200%! : Elizabeth: Then we shall exceed them by 300%. Labrys : Labrys: Haha, we're gonna show ya some sister power! : Aegis: Sis, take care not to overexert yourself. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: Hey... You're not able to do a rocket punch or anything, are you? :Aegis: No, but my sister is equipped with a chain knuckle bow. :Hyde: Seriously!? Sweet! Vatista :Aegis: I will stage an assault in high mobility mode. Please provide backup. :Vatista: Request authorized. Support routine for Type 7: Aegis initiated. RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: NO WAY! Look at all these weapons! Ahh! So cool! :Aegis: Your eyes are so sparkly that I'm almost blushing. Senran Kagura Yumi : Aegis: System check, all green. Battle mode activated. : Yumi: She's so high-tech... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: Aegis, watch my six! :Aegis: Roger. I will keep you safe! Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Aegis: I accept all comers, Shadow or not. :Ragna: You've got to be kidding. We don't need any more trouble. Iron Tager :Tager: Mission complete. Proceeding to the next waypoint. :Aegis: Roger that. Away we go! Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Aegis: Conflict neutralized. : Celica: Thanks, you two. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami Mitsuru Kirijo : Aegis: Just as the data predicted, Mitsuru-san. : Mitsuru: Magnifique! Brilliantly done! Akihiko Sanada : Akihiko: Was I able to show you what I've accomplished? : Aegis: Indeed. I'll have to work to keep up! Elizabeth : Aegis: That was super easy! : Elizabeth: But it left our satisfaction level at 50%. Labrys :Aegis: That was an easy win. :Labrys: Way to go, little sister! You clobbered 'em! Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: Umm... Are you sure about that? :Aegis: Don't worry. That won't kill ya. Vatista :Vatista: Further resistance is pointless. This result is unchangeable. :Aegis: Mission complete. RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: We win! Yay! :Aegis: Hehe! That was really easy! Senran Kagura Yumi : Aegis: Ending battle mode. Switching to cooling sequence. : Yumi: Sh-She's so mechanical... Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: We've won. You make for a fine aegis, Aegis. :Aegis: And you a fine commander. It was an honor. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Aegis: I've seen your fighting firsthand now, Ragna-san. Your skills and unpleasant appearance are worthy of your bounty. :Ragna: Heh, you think...? Hey! What do you mean, "unpleasant appearance"!? Iron Tager :Aegis: High speed navigational sequence active. Closing in on waypoint. It seems the two of us are perfectly synchronized. :Tager: But that's no excuse to let our guard down. The first to lose focus in combat is usually the first to lost their life. You would do well to remember that. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: Minerva seems so excited to have a friend! I hope you'll come play with her again, Aegis. : Aegis: Of course! The way you two work together is quite impressive as well. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: We've been through a lot of tough battles together. There's no way we'd lose a fight like that. :Aegis: Narukami-san. When I am with you, a feeling of nostalgia washes over me... It reminds me of someone. Mitsuru Kirijo :Aegis: I am no longer alone. And I'm sure the other Shadow Operatives feel the same way. :Mitsuru: The time you're spent and the trust you've built with us will not betray you. You have no need to fear. Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Your body will never betray you. Your body was telling me that you've got the potential to become much stronger. :Aegis: So the body really speaks? Impressive, Sanada-san. I could not hear it. Elizabeth : Elizabeth: It's refreshing to work with someone so trigger-happy. I'll have to apply that enthusiasm to my collecting. : Aegis: I'm honored to hear that. I will continue to fight at full throttle! Labrys :Aegis: Our partnership knows no rivals. I feel like we're unbeatable together, Sis! :Labrys: Lemme learn ya somethin', Aegis. Times like these, ya wanna be a little more expressive. Just watch. Ya use your entire body and go "YEAH! WE WIN!" Capisce? Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: My power...is overflowing... My arm won't stop aching! Hey! Run while you can! I'm not sure I can hold this back much longer!... :Aegis: Judging from your symptoms, it seems that you have either myalgia or neuralgia. I recommend that you visit a medical facility before your symptoms get worse. Vatista :Vatista: This being, though possessing the body of machine, is equipped with a humanlike thought program. Necessity of investigation with my own program confirmed. Requesting spirit/software analysis. :Aegis: As a current member of the Shadow Operatives, I'm afraid I have to refuse due to potential obstruction of my mission. RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: Now that the fight is over... Hee hee... Hey Aegis, can we trade weapons for a while!? Just to look at! That's all, really! :Aegis: Dangerous enthusiasm and persistence detected. Retreating immediately! Senran Kagura Yumi :Aegis: Are you sure this is where you wanted to go, Yumi-san? My sensors are not picking up anything of interest. :Yumi: Please give me a moment... Um, do...do you have an instruction manual? Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: You're a walking arsenal... So many weapons, so much technical might! Could I please... ask you to train me? :Aegis: Your Blitz Motor was impressive too, Akatsuki-san! You were moving as fast and striking as hard as lightning! Category:Quotes